sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Castle Memorial Academy
is the oldest existing school in Hisakata, which is located inside a historical building near the Yuujo Castle. While the school has its only major appearances in the the first season, it later is mentioned many times or can be seen in the backgrounds. History The Great Castle Memorial Academy was first established right after the Suzuwara family, who formerly watched over the region has abandoned the Great Castle, nowadays known as Yuujo Castle. Since the citizen of the old Hisakata were yearning for education, a group of educated people and professors opened up the doors into the great halls of the former center of the region and used them to educate the town’s people. Since then, the Interior of the castle has been known as all around the town. The Castle School has been used until the early 1900s, but soon after the start of the new century, the important people of the region thought it might be important to protect the town’s history, which is all gathered up within the Yuujo Castle. This was when they began to build a new school, whose campus was not too far away from the Yuujo Castle. While the outside of the building reminded of the Yuujo Castle itself, the inside of it was inspired by western boarding schools. The new school, which was officially called Great Castle Memorial Academy, was first used in the spring season of 1910. Since the year it had been built, the school had been renovated and expanded multiple times, especially after the great fire in the 1990s, where parts of the Yuujo Castle caught on fire for unknown reasons. The Great Castle Memorial Academy is yet one of the oldest buildings all around the town, and even though the ‘new’ school exists since the early 1900s, some people still refer to it with its old name, “Castle School”. Description The Great Castle Memorial Academy is located at the castle ward, which formerly was the center of the whole town. The school is set inside a historical building, which was built in the early 1900s and is not too far away from the Yuujo Castle. The outside of the building reminds of the time it was built in, while the style of it was loosely based on the Yuujo Castle’s great walls. The inside of the school, especially the older rooms remind of an European boarding school and are pretty unnatural for a classic Japanese facility built in said era. The teacher’s rooms and some classrooms of the upper classes are set inside the main building, one of the older parts of the school. The classrooms, club rooms, etc. are spread around the other buildings. The buildings are connected with tunnels made of glass and seem to be relatively new, compared to the remaining parts of the school. The four main buildings are built around a great flower garden, which loosely reminds of the Great Caslte Flower Garden set inside the Yuujo Castle. The Great Caslte Memorial Academy was originally established as school that covers each and every school grade, meaning that someone who attends the school, would automatically attend any elementary, middle and high school curses. However as the years passed and the amount of students grew, these plans had to be changed. In the early years, the three grades were still covered by this single school, but in the 1940s, they had to scrap the high school curses due to said reasons. Students who now wanted to get an even higher education were forced to travel to bigger cities, like Toyama, around Hisakata. Up to today, the school still only covers elementary and middle school grades, however, there seem to be plans for another expansion of the school in the future, which might allow them to once again cover the high school grade. Notable Students Third Year Students (2013 Gen) *Minotori Ema *Aoba Sapphie *Amashiro Kiyomi School Information Uniform The Great Castle Memorial Academy requires their students to wear the school's own school uniform. The uniform looks for any school grade basically the same. The only difference are the stripes on the uniform. One stripe for first years, two stripes for second years and three stripes for third years. The school has for different school uniforms for boys and girls equally. Female Uniform The female summer uniform consists of a white, short-sleeved shirt over which the students can either wear a yellow sweater or not. When the girls wear their summer uniform, their school grade is not shown, due to the lack of the blazer. The girls wear a brown checked skirt. The wear brown loafters and white stockings with yellow trims. The female winter uniform consists of a white shirt over which the students wear a brownish colored blazer. The collar of the blazer shows white stripes, which display the student's school grade. The girls wear a brown checked skirt. The wear brown loafters and white stockings with yellow trims. The girls are allowed to wear the blazer opened or closed, but are not allowed to change any more about the uniform. Yet, they are allowed to wear accessories in their hair, like hair pins or ribbons. ShiroUniform-Sapphire.png|Sapphie wearing the winter uniform Male Uniform The male summer uniform consists of a white, short-sleeved shirt with an orange tie tied around the collar. The students are allowed to wear the tie or not, but they have to come to school tidy. The boys wear brownish pants and brown loafers. When the boys wear their summer uniform, their school grade is not shown, due to the lack of the suit jacket. The male summer uniform consists of a white shirt with an orange tie tied around the neck. The students are allowed to wear the tie or not, but they have to come to school tidy. Over the shirt, they wear a brownish suit jacket. The collar of the jacket shows white stripes, which display the student's school grade. The boys wear brownish pants and brown loafers. The boys are allowed to wear the jacket opened or closed. Trivia *The Great Castle Memorial Academy resembles an old European boarding school. Gallery ShiroPrivateSchool.png|Emerald in class Category:Schools